The description herein relates generally to information handling systems (“IHSs”) and more particularly to an IHS that stores basic input output system (“BIOS”) configurations.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (“IHS”). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
An IHS executes one or more instructions (e.g., instructions included in a software program) for performing its operations. For example, an IHS executes a basic input output system (“BIOS”) in response to a boot event so that the IHS is capable of controlling its various devices such as an input device (e.g., a keyboard) and a storage device (e.g., a disk drive). A BIOS is configurable, and various configurations (e.g., settings) associated with the BIOS include information associated with devices included in an IHS. For example, a BIOS includes user modifiable configuration (e.g., configuration parameters) associated with devices such as a disk drive, a disk drive controller, and a processor.
A BIOS may cause various problems such as problems associated with the BIOS having an invalid (i.e., non-working) configuration. An invalid BIOS configuration may cause an IHS to become inoperable (e.g., the IHS will not “boot”) or otherwise reduce such IHS′ operability.
What is needed is a method and an IHS for storing BIOS configurations, without the disadvantages discussed above.